


Wait what do you mean we're dating ??

by Evilyoyo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, It's going to be great, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Bonding, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Not Kara that's for sure, Who knew that growing up in an alien culture would mess you up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilyoyo/pseuds/Evilyoyo
Summary: Kara may have a small girl crush on Lena but it's not like Kara Likes Likes her or anything, she's not gay after all, so the fact that Lena thinks they are dating kinda a shockORMaybe taking friendship and dating advises from Alex as kids was a bad idea. Turns out when you ask for a closeted lesbian's advise when you're teenagers it doesn't always get you the best results





	1. Chapter 1

Kara didn’t always read people too well. 

She was well aware of it even before the whole ‘Winn is super-obviously in love with her thing.’ But it wasn’t really her fault, she grew up in a whole different world than this one. One where body language and social norms were different. Touch was more relaxed there and more freely given to friends. Things that an American human would find in a sexual nature were much rarer, kissing wasn’t very popular if Kara remembered right. 

Alex had been her model when she came to earth, even when at first they didn’t get along. How humans acted and reacted to things and each other. Her sister had significantly helped and was probably the only thing that got her high school. But this had its downfalls as well after all Alex wasn’t the most social of people. Kara worked through all that though and by the time she was in college she was more popular than Alex had ever been. 

But one outcome of her copying her sister did not become apparent for years.  

“Are you sure you don’t want a drink Kara?” Lena asked as she poured herself a cup of wine. They were at Kara’s apartment and were about to settle down to watch some tv show that Lena had pushed off watching. They had eaten dinner together, take out because neither could cook worth a damn, had been laughing and joking. Kara should be okay, should be happy that she was spending time with her friend. 

Kara was not fine. 

“Oh no thank you,” Kara went to push her glasses up but couldn’t as she had done so only a  minute before. “I don’t really drink.” 

Lena frowned a little, “Will it make you uncomfortable if I have a glass?” 

“Hmm? Oh no go right ahead,” she shrugged. “Just because I can’t doesn’t mean you can’t right?” 

“Well,” Lena drew out as she walked or rather sauntered to the couch. “ I probably shouldn’t either, but I find that wine takes some of my edges off.” 

Kara laughed a little harder than warranted, Lena had sat down close to her. Very close in fact. Close enough that their legs pressed together. These get-togethers weren’t new, they had lunch together two or three times a week since they met a few months ago but this dinner was something else. It was new. Usually, Lena would be working late, and Kara would be up in the air, looking out for bad guys to throw in jail. 

But it was slow, and L-corp was in the right place. Good enough that Lena had asked her to dinner to celebrate.  

It felt different. They got along just as well, the conversion came easy, and Lena laughed at all her dumb jokes. Yet there was an energy here that wasn’t there before. Lena’s laugh was just a little lower, she looked into Kara’s eyes more often. If Kara didn’t know any better, she’d think that they were on a date. 

“Alex likes to drink it, but I’m not a fan, it just tastes like bad juice to me. ” Kara’s nose bunched up at the thought. 

Lena laughed again as she sipped her wine. She set her glass down on the coffee table and turned to face Kara completely, resting her arm on the couch where it brushed Kara’s shoulder. Their legs were still pressed together, but now Lena brought her knees up and under her. Their faces were close, not so much that they were breaching the same air but enough that if Kara wanted she could just lean over and….

Kara cleared her throat and looked away. She knew that a blush was creeping up her neck, but she ignored it. She didn’t like Lena, not like that. It wasn’t the first time Kara had gotten small girl crushes on her friends, but they’d always faded away. Lena was different though, and it was starting to embarrass her with just how strong she felt.

“Hey now,” Lena lifted her hand to Kara’s cheek to turn her face towards hers. “No need to be shy.” She said with a smile, “It’s just me.”

“Sorry,” Kara said. She reached for the remote, but Lena’s hand stopped her from turning it on.

“This is alright, isn’t ?” Lena reached up and pushed Kara’s hair back. “I know I don’t usually show this much  affection during our lunches together, but I thought since we were here….”

“No, I mean yes! It’s fine,” Kara nodded and to prove it she wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder. Now they were really cuddled up on the couch. “I’m just a little surprised is all.”  She could do snugging, snugging was easy. She’d been missing it actually since when Alex started dating Maggie, they’d been hanging out less. Their sister’s nights were rarer now, but Alex was happier than ever so that was good enough for her, but she still missed curling up with Alex.  

“Do I not look like I enjoy cuddling ?” Lena asked. “Because I do immensely.”

“Then cuddling you shall have,” Kara curled her arm just a bit tighter. She grabbed the remote again, “You shall also have the first pick of what to watch.”

Hours passed quickly in quiet comfort. Lena hadn’t been lying about loving to cuddle either, even when she’d gotten up for another glass of wine she’d returned right to Kara’s arms afterward. They’d shared a few laughs and a couple gasps of shock but all in all it was just….normal.

Lena had been trying to hide her yawns for half an hour when Kara carefully stood up to turn the lights on. It was late but no later than Lena would sometimes work at her office. She glanced at the time in surprise, “ Wow I didn’t realize how late it was…”

“I guess I better get going then….” Lena grabbed her phone and sent a text to her diver. “I have a work lunch planned tomorrow but the day after?”

“That sounds great,” Kara smiled. “I can’t wait, I can bring you something?” She’d seen dying to have Lena try that bbq place on 14th but actually getting Lena there would be a challenge.

“Sounds wonderful,” Lena hesitated at the door. “Kara….”

“What’s up?  Something wrong?”

“It’s just….” She looks away biting her lip. “I guess I’m getting mixed vibes from you?” Lena says in a rush.

“Mixed vibes?” Kara repeats in surprise. She paled, had Lena picked on her stupid girl crush? Oh, no had she made her uncomfortable? Back in high school, Kara had done that couple of times. She’d been used to hugging and cuddling her friends all the time on Krypton but on earth, it led to boys saying she’d lead them on.  “I’m sorry,” she said quickly. “I didn’t mean- I just-” 

“No, Don’t-,” Lena shook her head, “Don’t be sorry.” She reached for Kara’s hand slowly like she thought that maybe she’d pull away. When she didn’t, she continued, “It’s my own insecurities acting up. I’m not used to being with someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” She asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Kara,” Lena laughed. “We’ve had lunch together over a dozen times now.” She waved at Kara’s living room, “We had dinner at your apartment and then just….cuddled.” She says that as if surprised but delighted.   

“Why are you surprised?” Kara asked. Lena hadn’t let go of her hand, so she didn’t either. “You said you love cuddling so why not ?” 

“I’m just not used to dating someone so-” Lena’s phone buzzed. “That’s my driver.” Her face dropped, and she sighed.   

Dating? Wait, what?

Lena didn’t seem to notice Kara’s small shutdown, “If I didn’t have to be in the office so early tomorrow I’d wait to continue this conversation, but my insecurities will have to wait until our date.”

“Right,” Kara cleared her throat. “Our lunch date….I can’t wait?”    

Lena’s smile was breath-taking in Kara’s own opinion. She lent up to kiss Kara’s cheek like always, “Goodnight Kara, I’ll text you when I get home ok?”

“Ok!” She said in fake cheer.

When she was sure Lena was gone she flopped on the couch with a small scream.

What the hell did she get herself into ??

 


	2. Chapter 2

Kara’s day was not going well.    
  
After Lena had left, it had taken her hours to fall asleep. She’d kept replaying their lunches in her mind trying to figure out where Lena had started to believe they were dating. When that hadn't helped she’d re-read all of their texts, but those weren’t any help either.   
  
At what point were Lena’s text message hearts not been platonic? Had the flowers in her office been flirting? Had the invite to that party a couple of weeks ago been a real date? It had been a little high class for her, but there had been potstickers there, probably was because of her actually. Which is really sweet now that she thought about it.      
  
  
Needless to say, she hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. Then her day at Catco had been really awful with Snapper riding her about how terrible and late her article. It hadn’t been her best work since she couldn’t seem to concentrate at all. Somedays she missed being Cat’s assistant.   
  
Then just now she’d messed up a car chase by busting up a police car like it was her first week of superhero all over again!     
  
Her head was out of the game because of this whole ‘My Best friend thinks we’re dating which is kinda weird since we hadn't even kissed, not that I want too because I’m straight’ thing.  She needed some advice.   
  
With a deep sigh, she turned her hearing toward Alex’s apartment. Kara tried hard as possible to not overhear anything she really really did not want to hear. Good for Alex for having a girlfriend and being happy with her but wow Kara did not want to listen to it. Again.   
  
But thankfully it sounded like her sister was just doing paperwork. Kara swung by her own apartment first to grab the half bottle of wine Alex had left the last time she’d been there as her sister was probably going to need it.   
  
She opened the window to Alex’s living room quickly. “Hey so I need to talk to about something,” She said as she climbed through, “ but you can’t be mad, ok?” Kara turned to the bar counter where she’d heard the heartbeat and paper shuffling earlier.  “And-” She cut herself off.   
  
Her sister was not sitting at her kitchen counter, but her very amused looking girlfriend was.   
  
“Uh-” Kara’s brain went blank. What to do what to do? Could she play this off? Oh no Maggie was going to be so mad, Supergirl just showed up to her girlfriend's apartment at night with a bottle of wine! “This isn’t what it looks like?” She sounded more Kara than Supergirl there. She tried to sound firm, “I mean-”   
  
“It’s alright Supergirl,” Maggie laughed. “I know you aren't trying to seduce my girlfriend.”   
  
“Ew, of course not.” Wait, no that sounded bad, “I mean Agent Danvers is just a work friend.”   
  
Maggie raised an eyebrow and looked at the bottle of wine in her hand, “That you bring wine too?”   
  
“Um.”   
  
“I don’t know,” she put her chin on her hand like she was thinking very hard. “I think Alex is more than your co-worker. Maybe more like sisters?” At Kara’s wide eye look, she laughed again. “Come on...you think a pair of glasses and a ponytail is enough to fool anyone?”   
  
“What? It so totally works!” Kara sat the wine bottle down, “Did Alex tell you? You almost gave me a heart attack.”   
  
“No, I’m a detective. I detect things like my girlfriend's sister looking a whole lot like Supergirl.”   
  
She pouted, “The ponytail worked with Miss Grant….” Actually, Cat probably knew about her now, but they weren’t talking about it? “Oh and Lena!” Wait should she tell Lena about her being Supergirl? Would that make things better or worse….   
  
“Alex is late if you were wondering,” Maggie told her. “She’s supposed to be here soon though if you want to wait for her.”   
  
“You guys aren't doing anything?” Kara needed to talk with her sister but felt terrible about interrupting their date night.   
  
Maggie shrugged and nodded to the papers, “Just paperwork, some Netflix. Seems like whatever you want to talk about is pretty important though.”   
  
“Not….Super important.” Kara flapped down on Alex’s couch. “I need advice about how to let someone down gently because their friendship means a lot to me.” She laid down completely and covered her eyes with her forearm. “And I’m really confused because I had no idea they saw me that way?”   
  
“Ah,” Maggie nodded. “I see.” She went back to see over her papers, probably thinking that Kara would want to wait for Alex.   
  
“I mean she thinks we’re dating!” Kara blurted out. She couldn’t take another minute of having nobody knowing about this. Maggie would have to do until Alex got there.  “Like actually dating? We hadn’t even kissed!”    
  
“Wait wait wait….” Maggie held her hands up. “This friend of yours-” She paused then, “Are you going to freak out that I know that’s it’s Lena?”   
  
“No, why would I-” Kara sat up like a shot, her eyes wide. “Did you think we’re dating too?”   
  
“No, she’s just the only girl you hang out with.”   
  
Kara dropped back down, “Oh. That’s fair.”   
  
“I just didn’t want to keep doing the third person thing since it was probably her. Why in the world would she think your dating?” Maggie came around and sat in a chair nearer to Kara.   
  
“I don’t know,” she muttered into her arm. “I tried to think when I would have given that impression but I’m horrible at these things.”   
  
“Alex did tell me about Winn,” Maggie agreed.   
  
“She said that I was giving mixed vibes, and I thought maybe she picked up on my girl crush, and I had made her uncomfortable, but then she said it’s just her insecurities about dating ‘someone like me.’ Kara snorted, “ What does that even mean?”   
  
“There is….” Maggie sounded confused. Which, join the cub. “A lot to unpack there.”   
  
“If you want to give me your detective opinion on how I managed to make my best friend think we were dating I would love to hear it.”     
  
“Beer first.” She walked over to the fridge. “Are you sure you want to be telling me all this?” She questioned as she walked back, “You came here to talk to Alex.”   
  
“Three heads are better than two, right ?” Kara shrugged, “Besides Alex kinda sucks at this kind of thing.”   
  
Maggie raised an eyebrow, “ What, relationships ?”   
  
“Well, until you? Yeah.” Kara laughed a little, “All the advice she’d give me about my boyfriends was, ‘dump him.”      
  
“A true lesbian that one,” Maggie laughed.   
  
“Right? She is not that great with non-dating relationship either, but really I needed to get an outsider's perspective.”   
  
Maggie took a drink of her beer. “Well, let's see.” She started, “ Lena thinks your dating. If she’s picking up mixed vibes, she’s either terrible at reading signals, or there’s been a huge misunderstanding here that was enough for her to ignore everything else.”      
  
“It’s not like we kissed or anything! I mean I barely ever get to see her outside of our lunches-”   
  
“How many lunches are we talking here?” Maggie cut her off.   
  
“Three or four a week.”   
  
“That’s kind of a lot,” Maggie pointed out. “Especially since she’s got to be really busy.”   
  
“It’s not like that,” Kara groaned. “We just eat and talked, no flirting or anything.”   
  
“Are you sure? You said you don’t pick up on that stuff easily remember?” At Kara’s reluctant nod she continued, “Alright so you’ve been having lunches more often than two friends would, lunches that may or may not have had flirting in them.” Kara nodded again. “Has she given you anything? Gifts?”   
  
“Um,” She thought about it. “She pays for food a lot. Oh and flowers!” That brought a smile to her face, “After my article a couple of weeks ago.” There had been a lot of flowers, and while they were long dried now, she had a couple of them press at home.   
  
“Do you guys text often? And how many flowers are we talking?”   
  
“We text almost constantly unless she’s in a meeting or I’m Supergirl-ing.  And a lot.” Kara thought of her office, “Like enough to fill a small room.”   
  
Maggie winced and took another drink of her beer. “That does not sound very platonic.”   
  
“It was just a thank you because my article was nice,” Kara remembered that meeting they had after when Lena had told her that she, Kara Danvers, was her hero. Even with this….mess, that still warmed her heart.   
  
“Alright,” Maggie didn’t sound convinced. “What about physical closeness?”   
  
“We’ve hugged a couple of times,” Kara said. “Last night we cuddled on the couch for a couple of hours watching tv, but that’s new.”     
  
“Look, Kara….” Maggie took a deep breath, “Can I ask you something?”   
  
Kara sat up at Maggie’s tone, “Of course.”   
  
“What did you mean when you said you had a girl crush on Lena?”   
  
She blinked in surprise, from Maggie’s tone she’d thought it was going to be a hard question. “I- you know, admire her?”   
  
“And what is it that you admire?” Maggie still sounded so….serious but patient.     
  
“Lots of stuff,” Kara shrugged. “Lena’s really smart, and even though she likes to hide it, she’s kind. She’s helped the world even when it split in her face, saved me. She built L-Corp almost from the ground up to make it a force for good.”   
  
“Why would you be embarrassed about her finding out that you admire her?”   
  
“I don’t know?” Kara shook her head, “I mean- Lena knows I admire her. I just….I don’t know.”   
  
“You didn’t want her to know you liked her that much?” Maggie asked. She had a soft look on her face, more delicate than she’d ever seen when Alex wasn’t talking.   
  
“I guess?” Kara frowned. She’d never thought about it that way, she’d told Lena before that she’d admired her, but it never seemed enough, just like the time they’d spent together was never enough. “Which sounds dumb I guess.”   
  
“It’s not dumb Kara.” Maggie sighed and downed the rest of her beer.   
  
“It’s just a girl crush,” she protested. Kara didn’t know who she was trying to convince. “ It’s- it’s not like I like her like that.”   
  
A raised eyebrow, “Like what?”   
  
“You know what I mean,” Kara rolled her eyes. “It’s normal to admire your friends like this.”   
  
“So you admire Winn like that?” Maggie asked like she knew the answer.   
  
“Well no-”   
  
“James ?”   
  
“Yeah!” Kara answered with a sense of victory. “Yes actually.” Sure some of it faded after the whole Lucy thing and after they had decided that they were best as friends. Right now she was in better standing with Winn since when Cat left James had made a poor substitute.   
  
“The James that you almost dated?”   
  
“What does that-”   
  
Oh.   
  
“Do I have an actual crush on my best friend?” Kara gasped. She jumped off the couch, “Wait-wait,” she started to pace. “I’m-I’m not gay.”     
  
Maggie winced but stayed quiet.   
  
Kara pointed at her, “No, what does that face mean.”   
  
“Well,” Maggie shrugged. “Your sister said the same thing.”   
  
Kara covered her face with her hands, “How could this happen?” she lightly yelled.   
  
“How could what happen?” Asked a very confused Alex as she opened the door. The slight of her sister was a surprising one since she had no idea Kara was coming over, let alone seeing her pacing around her living room as Supergirl. She leaned down and kissed Maggie’s cheek. “What the hell’s going on?” She asked them both.   
  
“Well-”   
  
“Don’t be mad-”   
  
“One at a time, please. Hey-” Alex picked up the bottle that Kara had brought. “Is this my wine?”   
  
“I brought it over because I thought you’d need it,” Kara answered. She continued her pacing, her mind racing. Did she actually have a crush on Lena? Sure she’d admired her and really who didn’t think Lena was beautiful but that didn’t mean she was attracted to her.   
  
“And why would I need a bottle of wine?” Alex went to grab a cup. “What did you do?”   
  
“So.” Kara rubbed her forehead. “You can’t say anything until I’m done ok?”   
  
“You are probably just going to want to drink that from the bottle babe,” Maggie told Alex.   
  
“That did not make me feel better at all Sawyer, thank you.”She put the cup away though. Alex nodded to Kara, “I won’t say anything.” Then waved her hand to get her to start talking.   
  
“Lena thinks we are dating-”   
  
“Wait,” Alex yelped. “Why-”   
  
“Drink your wine Danvers,” Maggie grabbed another beer for herself “Let the woman speak.”   
  
Kara nodded her thanks, “Lena thinks we are dating, and I didn’t know why so I came over here for advice on how to let her down nicely and also figure out how I managed to make Lena think we are dating.”   
  
Alex squinted her eyes, “There’s something else.” She pointed at Kara’s face. “I can tell.”   
  
“Maybe you should become a detective,” Kara muttered. “ So Maggie pointed out that maybe my, very normal,” she stressed, “girl crush on Lena was probably an actual crush?”   
  
“Can I speak now?”   
  
Kara nodded.   
  
“ I’m putting a pin in the Lena thinks your dating thing for a moment.” Alex took a long sip of her wine, “Let's talk about the crush thing.”   
  
Kara flopped down on the couch again, “Do we have too? Let's talk about how I messed up human dating practices instead.”     
  
“We can do both.” Alex sat down on the seat next to Kara, Maggie taking the chair next to them. “Are you sure you have a crush on Lena Luthor?”   
  
“You say that like I shouldn’t….”Kara glared at her sister. “Lena is very nice and good. She’s done nothing-”   
  
Maggie laughed, “Yeah I think she’s crushing on her.”   
  
Alex rolled her eyes, “I can see that.” She turned to Maggie, “Remember when you arrested Lena? Kara said she looked into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth.”   
  
“That does sound a little crush like, now that you say that like that,” Kara muttered as her sister’s girlfriend laughed. “I just thought it was a normal thing?” She asked aloud. “You know thinking your best friend is nice and pretty.”   
  
“It is but there is differently a line to it, one that you crossed and had no idea.” Maggie shook her head, “Whoever told you that having girl crushes this strong was a normal thing for straight people gave you some shit advice.”   
  
Alex nodded in agreement before she paled. “Oh dammit,” she cursed and took a deep drink of her wine.   
  
“Damn Danvers what's got into you?”   
  
“Alex are you ok?”   
  
“Kara,” Alex began. “Do you remember Ashley from high school ?”   
  
“My lab partner? Yeah.”   
  
“So,” Alex sighed, “remember when you came home one day and started talking about her a lot?”   
  
Kara gasped, “You told me that I had a girl crush on her!” She sat up, “ You said that it was a normal thing and that human friendships were sometimes that close.”   
  
“Oops ?” Alex rubbed her head. “God looking back you were crushing on her so bad too…”   
  
“So this is what happened,” Maggie started. “Kara asked you,” she pointed at Alex. “The closeted lesbian about a girl, and you told her that it was a normal thing that didn’t have anything to do with actually liking women.”   
  
“I mean to me that was a normal thing?” Alex pulled Kara in a sidewise huh, “I’m really sorry I kinda pushed you in the closet?”   
  
Kara hugged her back, “It’s not your fault….” She sighed, “It’s not like you did it on purpose.”   
  
“So that’s one mystery down.” Maggie raised her beer to Alex’s bottle with a soft clink. “Now it’s how you managed to date one Lena Luthor and not know it.”   
  
“I really don’t know,” Kara shrugged. “I mean she’s never tried to kiss me or anything. Or ask me out on a date.”   
  
“Was there a point that her behavior changed? Like from friendly to really friendly ?” Alex asked.   
  
Kara thought back over the past few months, they had grown closer that was true. But there weren’t any big jumps that could have been it. While they had gotten closer, it was never anything huge, just Lena’s smiles starting to show up more and more often.   
  
“Not like that?”   
  
Alex put her wine down, “I don’t think we can help you with that part then, you’ll have to talk to Lena herself about that when you let her down.”   
  
“Or not,” Maggie pointed out. “You did not realize you have a crush on her, you don’t have to let her down as much as you just need to talk to her about this.”   
  
Her sister snapped her head toward Maggie, “You think Kara should actually date her?”   
  
“She kinda already is?”   
  
Kara’s mind raced as she thought about what Maggie had said. Did she want to date Lena? She had a hard time matching Lena to what she knew dating to be like. The time she spent with her was always the highlight of her day unlike when she’d tried dating in the past. Her boyfriends had always wanted her to act a certain way, ether soft enough for them to boss her around or strong enough to pull them along. But Lena had never been like that, not with her.   
  
“I’m going to talk her about it.” Kara said aloud. “I’d like to try….If she still wants to date after she finds out I had no idea that we were dating.”     
  
“Kara-” Alex started in her ‘I’m your big sister, and I’m worried’ voice.   
  
“I have to at least talk to her Alex, she deserves that much.” Kara nodded to herself. “But I can’t just let this go without trying to see it though you know? ”   
  
Alex sighed, “I guess….What are you going to do about Supergirl?”   
  
She looked down at her suit, “I don’t know? Should I tell her when I talk to her or would that be too much?”   
  
“I would bet money that Luthor already knows about you being Supergirl,” Maggie said. “I didn’t even see you that much as both and I knew.”   
  
“You said you mostly knew because of me though,” Alex pointed out.   
  
“Still.”   
  
“Oh yeah, thanks for letting me know that Maggie knows,” Kara jabbed Alex lightly in the ribs. “I thought I was going to have to explain what Supergirl was doing breaking into your house with a bottle of wine.”   
  
Alex crossed her arms, “ Don’t change the subject. We are talking about Lena.”   
  
“I thought we were talking about Supergirl,” Kara muttered. At full volume, she said, “It’s fine Alex I swear. Look if it makes you feel better, I’ll wait to tell her for a little bit. But I am going to tell her.”   
  
“Fine,” her sister grumbled. “That works. When are you seeing her again?”   
  
“Tomorrow?” Kara grabbed her phone from her boot. Winn could be smart, about somethings, and the little pocket he’d put on her boot so she could carry her phone was just about her favorite. “She said lunch, but I think I’m going to try and move it to dinner instead.”     
  
Her phone had half a dozen notifications on it, all from Lena. Kara opened it with a frown, surely if something had gone wrong the DEO would have called them?    
  
“Oh shoot.” Kara looked at the time, she didn’t realize how late it had gotten while talking with Maggie and Alex. Lena had texted her a few hours ago, and it looked like she had gotten worried when Kara hadn’t answered. She’d read through them, and most were just versions of the same thing, worry over Kara and then apologizing for bombarding her.  She almost skipped the last text in her rush to text Lena back, it read-   
  
_ Again I’m sorry about last night, I can tell I made you uncomfortable but please text me? I saw you at your other job, you seemed off, and it has me worried. _   
  
Other job? What other job? She didn’t have another job?   
  
Oh.   
  
Well, that was one problem that fixed itself but better not tell Alex about it just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a whole lot longer than I thought it was going tbh


	3. Chapter 3

Kara knew she was lucky and probably did even need to worry, but that didn’t stop her heart from beating hard from anxiety.

The biggest problem she had with relationships was the actual start. Did she like this person that way? Did they like her? Would they work together or was it just passing chemistry? Was the other person flirting with her? Could she show that she was interested back if so? These were problems that everyone faced, but Kara had a whole additional layer that she had to work though.

She’d been on Earth for years now but having spent her childhood in a completely different culture than this one had lasting effects. Kara was aware of it, the small pause while trying to remember some random little bit of pop culture or the way she still got common phrases wrong. Hell even her handwriting was off, thankfully most just thought she had very messy handwriting because she had rarely been allowed to write on Krypton because of the shortages.

Alex had tried, all the Danvers had, to teach her how to be ‘normal’ but the truth was she couldn’t completely fake her upbringing no matter how much she tried. She knew romance would be confusing even without being a literal alien but how to navigate romantic relationships was made all that much harder to understand when it was such a confusing mess on earth. Even only taking American culture into account, the way you romance someone changes greatly from area to area or age to age.

Then there was the fact that things she’d grown up considering romantic weren’t seen that way here at all! She grew up thinking that the sharing of food was a private thing for very close friends or family while the sharing of drink was only for lovers. Stuff like that had made Kara got, and probably sent out, mixed signals. She’d never accidentally dated her best friend before, but she had relationships that she thought were heading in a romantic direction only for them to actually not be. There was, of course, Winn, which was not the first time a friend had a crush on her without her realizing it, though it was the longest. There was a reason why she so rarely dated even before she became Supergirl, she had enough on her plate without having to deal with the war that went through her mind when she had to deal with romance.

But that guessing game had apparently already been done. How and when? She had no idea. But Lena knew before Kara herself had, that Kara liked her. Kara now knew, much later then Lena would probably like, that Lena liked her. She shouldn’t be nervous, the hard part was done.

She still had to calm herself down before she knocked on Lena’s door, well aware that she almost smashed the buttons in the elevator earlier. The last thing she wanted was to knock down Lena’s door.

“Kara, you're here!” Lena opened her door with a nervous smile that Kara matched. She knew why Lena was worried, even though Kara had started texting her again and had apologized about leaving her hanging like that the usually smooth flow of messaging wasn’t there. Kara had starting overthinking every text she had sent and Lena no doubt picked it up.

They had, at Kara’s request, decided to stay in for dinner but it had been Lena’s idea that they should eat over at Lena’s penthouse. Kara Danvers had never been here before, she had never asked because Lena seemed to value her privacy and seemed to like coming to Kara’s apartment. As Supergirl she had visited Lena a couple of times, check-ups after Lillian. Lena had always been on her balcony when she came, whether that was because she knew Kara had been coming by or she made it a habit of hanging out on her balcony Kara had no idea. Still, she’d never been inside.

Kara followed Lena inside with a laugh she knew sounded fake, “I told you I was coming didn’t I?”

The penthouse was what Kara figured someone like Lena, who was richer than god, would have. Vast open spaces with marble stone floors and white everything everywhere. Still, there were little things to mark that Lena lived here, bookshelves that were completely full, the couch had a small work table with a laptop on it, and the art matched that of Lena’s office.

Lena showed Kara to the kitchen, where any one of the appliances was probably worth more than what Kara made in a year. “I ordered Chinese, it just got here a couple minutes before you did.”

There was a small mountain of take-out boxes, Lena differently knew the way to her heart that was for sure.

“I know my penthouse is not as homely as yours is….” Lena started to make herself a plate of salad, because when wasn’t Lena trying to be healthy, “I thought maybe a change of scenery would be nice.”

“I like it,” Kara told her quickly. “It reminds me of your office.”

Lena laughed as she handed Kara her own plate. “It’s the office I sleep in I suppose or at least one I sleep the most.”

Kara paused as she got her own, more giant pile of food. Lena had gotten pot stickers and she was going to eat as many as possible so she’d have the energy to have the conversion that they needed.  “Hey now,” she pointed at her friend/kinda sorta girlfriend, “You better not be sleeping in your office again.”

The smile she received was bashful, “I’ve been cutting back hours I swear.”

“Alright….” Kara muttered under her breath, “I’m just going to start checking up on you more when I’m on patrol….”

Lena froze for a moment before her face broke out into a broad smile, “I would never say no to that.” She sat down at the couch, her face almost glowing. “I know you're just as busy as I am, if not more because of-” Here she cut herself off and her face dimmed.“I’m sorry I know you don’t want to talk about That with me.”

“No, wait Lena…” Kara sighed as she sat her food on the coffee table. She shouldn’t have tried to push off the conversion, and it looks like she wasn’t going to be able too, a shame because the food smelled great.

Was that what Lena had been thinking? That her girlfriend didn’t want to talk to her about something as important as being a superhero? How often had she stopped herself from asking Kara about her day? Or the times that Lena had asked how she was after a big fight with some random alien and Kara had just brushed her off? Lena knew and thought that Kara knew that she knew. Which, while confusing, made Kara kinda feel like crap because it meant that every time she had brushed Lena off Lena knew why but had let it go.

“Ok.” Kara turned to face Lena. “No movies tonight. We are going to Talk instead.”

“We weren’t already talking?” Lena looked confused.

She shook her head, “Not talking. Talking.” Kara gestured to them both. “About us.”

It broke Kara’s heart how fast that light went out in Lena’s eyes and how quickly she hid the flash of pain. “It’s not bad!” Kara rushed to reassure her but then shrugged, “Or maybe it is? I don’t know?” She pushed out a broken laugh, “If there is one thing I know right now it’s that I know nothing.”

“Kara….”

“Sorry, I just…..” Kara grunted in annoyance, because where do you even start with something like this? “I’m trying to figure out how to say this without sounding like a huge jerk.”

Lena’s face was blank, and Kara knew that she was probably thinking of something horrible that Kara would want to tell her because there were very few times Talking out of nowhere was a good sign.

“Kara just say it.” Lena was trying to smile, but somehow that just made it worse because she was trying to comfort her when Kara could plainly see the pain in her eyes.  

“I like you a lot Lena,” Kara started there because it was a simple truth. “You are my best friend in the world. I look forward to our lunches all week, even when it’s some really fancy vegan place that only sells those tiny plates! After dealing with Supergirl stuff and Catco hangout with you is just…” She laughed a little, “Wonderful.”

Being around Lena Luthor really was the highlight of her days. Kara wanted more of that, wanted it more than she realized. She’d thought that Lena wouldn’t want that because Lena was a busy woman and she didn’t want to take over all her free time, but that didn’t stop Kara from wanting it. She wanted to wake up next to Lena and try, and fail, to make her breakfast in the mornings, wanted to take her out to fancy dinners on her arm and most importantly she wanted to snuggle up on the couch in sweatpants and share lazy kisses.

The kissing thing was a different kind of anxiety but if there was one thing she had realized last night it was that she really really wanted to see how that felt.

“Kara…,” Lena said slowly. She did that when she was thinking like she was choosing every word carefully. “If I- if I made you uncomfortable I’m sorry, I don’t expect you prove-”

“You didn’t! Make me uncomfortable, I mean.”

“You didn’t text me back for days.” Lena pointed out. “You don’t have to of course, but again, I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t-it wasn’t because I was uncomfortable.” Deep breaths Kara you got this, you once carried a plane on your back for crying out loud. “I was….surprised.”

“Surprised? Why on earth would you-”

“I didn’t know we were dating!”

Lena’s eyes went wide, and it was the most surprised Kara had ever seen her. Once the words were out, it was impossible for Kara to stop.

“I thought we were best friends, I mean we are but you know what I mean, and we were just hanging out! Don’t get me wrong I really liked the snuggling it was nice, like really nice, and then you said you’ve never dated someone like me which was a surprise to me since, again, I had no idea we were dating! So I freaked out because I thought I just had a girl crush on you because I wasn’t gay but hey! It turns out that may be taking advice from a closeted lesbian when you were both teenagers means that you also get stuck in the closet! But I thought about it, and I do really like you-”

“Kara.” Lena placed a hand on her knee, and it was enough to make her mouth stop. There wasn’t a frown, and she didn’t start yelling about how insulted she was so this was going better than she feared.  “You- you really didn’t think we were dating?” She sounded more confused than anything.

“No, but I want too?”

Lena just stared at her for a moment, “I asked you to be my date to that gala weeks ago! What did you think I meant?”

“I don’t know,” Kara muttered. “I thought you just wanted to have a friendly face there is all.”

“What about all those lunch dates?” Lena shook her head with a small smile. “ I called them dates too just in case.”

“Friends can call having lunches dates!”

“I filled your office with flowers?”

Kara’s face was beet red, and if it weren’t for Lena’s small smile, she probably would have just died. “I thought you were being nice! I really liked them by the way….”

Lena laughed, “So you told me.”

“ I pressed some,” Kara told her quietly. “They really meant a lot to me.”

They really had. Her head was a confusing mess on what she found romantic, but the giving of flowers was something she could get behind. Flowers, and any plant life had been so rare on Krypton that she thought the practice was exciting all on its own. Plus they were simple. She could love them just because they were pretty.

Her crush had really kicked in then now that she thought about it. That Lena had thought about her enough to send her something was sweet but to remember her favorite flower when she told her about it in passing? She’d put it off as Lena being sweet but that hadn’t stopped her feelings about how nice it was to get them.

“I’ll have to keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll start filling your office more often,” Lena told her with a small smirk. “ That should make them gossip.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “I’d rather not be the center of all that thank you.” She took hold of Lena’s hand and smiled shyly at her. “So you aren't mad?”

“Why on earth would I be mad?” Lena laughed, “I’m embarrassed. Very very embarrassed but you did say you did want to actually date right? Or did I mishear you during that long ramble you just did?”

“No- I mean yes! Dating, I want to date you!” Kara nodded. “I want that a lot.” She ran her thumb over Lena’s knuckles. “I thought about it, I really have. I’ve never…” Her face started to burn again, but she pushed through, “I never thought about kissing you until you brought it up and now I can’t stop thinking about it.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, and that smirk on her face threatened to stop Kara’s heart right then and there. “I did enjoy that you seemed to enjoy my company and not just my body but-”

“I didn’t mean-” Her mouth clicked shut when Lena raised a hand to cup her jaw.

She turned Kara’s head toward hers, leaning in slowly while Kara froze. “-I must admit I’ve been wondering how good of a kisser you are….”

Had Kara ever stared at lips this long before? Because if she hadn’t she was now and Lena’s looked soft, very inviting, and all Kara wanted to do now was taste them. “So we should make up for lost time?”

“I think that,” Lena said softly as she leaned in, “is a super idea.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean to leave this for so long, I got into She-Ra and started CoG, got another job and a bunch of other stuff so I kinda forgot about it.... My bad you guys! 
> 
> It's kinda short but to be fair this was never supposed to be very long, I thought about doing more but I like leaving it here! Thanks for the couple of people that asked after this fic while I was so busy, it made me happy that you guys wanted more of this little fic lol

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of the daemon AU fic but it got kind long and had too little to do with daemons sooooo here ya go


End file.
